Prologue
by x-Tsuki-Chan-x
Summary: 2019, nine years after the death of KIRA. What happened to those who still believed? A new generation will soon rise to take over... Original characters; a continue to the series .
1. Prologue

**Desu Noto**

**The Next Generation**

**PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

_The year 2019._

_Nine years after the death of __**KIRA**__._

_The world had come to slowly forget about the incident; although for those who still __**believed**__,_

_For those who still __**worshipped**__…_

"_His divine reason"_

"_Insight"_

"_Judgment"_

"_Aspiration"_

_All to create the __**new world**__ was still freshly carved into their minds._

_For those who __**know the truth**__._

_He was nothing more than a __**child**__ playing __**god**__._

_He was engulfed by the __**power**__ he possessed,_

_**Obsessed**__ with passing "judgment" to those who abuse the weak._

_**Fixated**__ on becoming __**god**__._

_**Blinded **__by his determination to create his own world_

…_._

_Nevertheless_

_His __**ambition**__ caused his __**death**__._

_He became that __**divine deity**__ to those who were feeble to his distorted beliefs._

_In the end_

_There are those who believe that __**KIRA **__resides within us all..._

_The New Generation_

_._


	2. Chpt 1: Operation Kira

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of the characters that are seen/mentioned in the series. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**OPERATION KIRA**

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die."  
_

* * *

The marble floors were covered in pools of deep crimson. Palms grasping; curling fingers around his neck in attempt to hold on to dear life. His throat was cut wide open by an unknown desire of committing suicide. As the man fell back; he released a loud gurgled moan of pain, struggling to catch every breath he could. His head tilting back and eyes began to lose focus; hues shimmering in fear at the image that stood above him, inches away from his head. Straining a last breath to murmur his last words; a slosh of blood gliding down the corner of his lips, tracing down his jaw line.

"A…bel"

* * *

_**James Moreau: Suicide**_

_**Waits for his son to walk in the kitchen.  
Takes a kitchen knife and slices his throat open at 10:30 p.m. October 30, 2019.  
Dies after looking up to see the face of his son.  
**_

* * *

As the man lied dead across the ocean of red, the young males' lips formed a wide grin. A faint chuckle gradually turned into a psychotic echo of laughs. Fingertips slid through his silver dyed tresses; gripping tightly as if trying to hold on to his sanity. Emerald eyes peered down at the lifeless form that was once his father. Regaining control of his laughter, he squatted down, arms crossing over his knees as he leaned forward to observe the body. His focus shifted to the dull lifeless color of his fathers' eyes; a devious grin remained pressed upon his lips.

"I guess when I told him to drop dead, he took it seriously…keh."

"Oi, Abel…I really didn't think you would have the guts to write down your own fathers name in the _Death Note_."

A raspy voice emitted from behind, a pair of ruby optics glimmered as the dark shadow stepped closer towards the silver haired male. A large gray skeletal frame stepped forward and stood behind Abel. His bone structure was covered by a long black trench coat, reaching half way around his calves. For a shinigami, he wore more modern clothes compared to his fellow shinigami counterparts. Leather pants covered his lower frame, black boots to match, containing silver latches at the round tips of his boots. White goggles positioned over his forehead, his gray hair styled in a spiky manner; a bone-like electric-guitar strapped to his back. A hoarse chuckle released from his ever so permanent grin on his skull-like head.

"Kuhuhu…"

Abel merely furrowed his thin brows, emerald pools peered to glance at the shinigami that stood behind him.

"I wasn't joking when I said I hated the man…besides, the world is better off without bastards like him…don't you agree _Raxereau_?"

Abel slowly stood back up, hands sliding into his pockets and turned to leave the bloody crime scene. His head tilted back to stare the night sky, releasing a sigh of relief. Out of habit he took out a white box containing his daily source of nicotine; slipping a cigarette between his lips. Fingers searched for a lighter inside his chocolate-color jacket. The shinigami followed behind, taking one last glance at the body, releasing a raspy chuckle before stepping out. '_Ryuuku was right, humans are entertaining.' _His attention turned to the silver haired male, chuckling once more before answering his question.

"What do I know? …Killing humans is a norm to me, but to your kind, it's considered a crime."

"No shit, Sherlock. I could have told you that!"

His search was over; taking the lighter he cupped the cigarette before lighting it; inhaling deeply and closing his eyes in complete bliss.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What? That I'm a murderer? ….Not one bit. I accepted that the moment I thought of writing that old farts' name in that notebook."

The shinigami chuckled to his response and tilted his head, curious to know what kind of answers he could have for his questions.

"I thought you would answer in denial…"

Able arched a brow, exhaling the smoke slowly as he turned to glance at him once more.

"Denial? Pff…I accept that I'm a murderer…. KIRA, on the other hand, was in denial…according to your story_ Raxereau'_."

"Kuhuhu…"

"He wanted to become something he wasn't….a god."

Lids closed halfway, a palm reaching over to take hold of the cigarette between his index and middle fingers; removing it from his lips temporarily; he managed to exhale a faint stream of smoke into the open air before he continued.

"If you ask me…KIRA was nothing but a psycho-killer-hypocritical-bitch-ass with a god complex."

Now catching the shinigamis' attention, a crackling sound of his bones emitted from his structure, inclining closer, as if trying to listen more carefully to his outspoken thoughts. Rubby orbs glowed in interest, focusing on the males' visage.

"Oh~? …Then tell me, Abel. What do **you** plan to do with the Death Note?"

The human male chuckled to his question. Stepping away from the 'god of death'; he took a long drag from his cigarette before peering back towards the other worldly creature. Hues narrowed and lips formed a grin.

"Well, if I tell you….this wouldn't be fun now, would it?"

"Kuhuhu…touché."

"Now lets get out of here before my old man starts to smell…"

"Kuhuhu…"

Inhaling the last bit of his cigarette, he flicked the bud off to the side. A tune soon coming into play in his pocket.

"Hnn…?"

"Phone call? Is it that girlfriend of yours? Kuhuhu~…"

His grin widened in amusement, tilting his head back to peer at the shinigami.

"Maybe. I like to keep track of my ho's."

He couldn't help but snicker along with the bone-framed shinigami, picking up his EBONY phone.

"ABEL-KUN!!!!! MISSION CLEARED!!!"

Brows furrowed at the loud squeaky intonation that came from the small speakers of his phone; replying in a lightly annoyed tone.

"_Ni_, what did I tell you about using my name?"

"…OH! Sorry _Ichi_~! Just called to say that I have cleared my mission! I'm ready for the next level!"

"Have you heard from _San_ and Yon, _Ni_?"

"Mmm…San and Yon have not reported in yet, but they called earlier to say that they were going to take a while to find more information about _**heartless**_ 60 and 71."

"Hnn…It's taking them longer than I expected…then again, working with _Yon_ is a pain in the ass…Ok. I'll meet you back at _**Halloween Town."**_

"Yes sir! _Ni-Chan_, signing out! EL-OH-EL!"

Abel stared flatly at the phone after she had quickly hung up, thinking to himself of how much of an idiot she was.

" '_El-oh-el'_? What the fuck?..."

He shrugged at the thought. She was useful, a genius in mind and a child at heart. A great quality he enjoyed to see in a girl. The shinigami stepped closer once more, wanting a sort of elucidation to their plans.

"So, Moe managed to kill her uncle? Kuhuhu…Looks like things are going according to your plan."

The human male slipped his phone back into his pocket, emerald orbs shifted to look back towards him with a smirk.

"Of course…**Operation KIRA** is about to begin."

* * *

**REPORTER: **_"A shocking news break! There seems to be a large crowd of men just rushing out on the streets! They seem to all have come from a secret underground bar—WHAT?!_

* * *

A lock of white hair entwined around a finger, dark ebony hues stared at that one television screen among the many that surrounded the walls. His back hunched a little to lean closer to the current news channel that attracted his attention.

* * *

**REPORTER:**

_"The situation here is out of control! These men have gone mad and now they are purposely killing each other in some sort of mass suicid—Ah!"_

A man crashed against the video camera; his dark brown pupils contracted, the camera focused on his fearful expression and released a loud groan against the camera.

"KATASHIIII…You are **next**!!"

Screams followed a loud bang as the image of the screen became blank.

* * *

His finger ceased the fiddling action against his white locks. The TV images quickly converted into a single large image of a familiar face.

"_Near_…we need your help."

The white haired detective lifted a finger, revealing a finger puppet with the name **KIRA **labeled on it; a toy that hasn't been used in over nine years.

"**KIRA**…"

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

Authors' Notes:

First of all, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. It was a bit hard to think about how I was going to start the story but I have a pretty good Idea where I want to lead this. I have a few notes I would like to give you to clear all confusions you might have.

The shinigami that follows Abel came from the short episode of _"Death Note Rewrite: The Visualizing God."_ He had no name so I took the pleasure of thinking up the name _Raxereaou _which you pronounce _'Razeru'_.

The new characters Abel and Moe, which is pronounced '_Moh-eh'_, have special code numbers as names, which, if you don't know, are the numbers 1-4 in japanese. _Ichi=one; Ni=Two; San=Three; Yon=Four. _

Lastly I decided to have them use secret codes using names and locations from the _Kingdome Hearts_ game. As you will soon see in the later chapters, Moe is a hardcore gamer.


End file.
